Events (Big Surf Island)
Big Surf Island's events start at any of its 15 traffic-lighted intersections. Once a player wins any of the Island Events it is marked with a tick to show it has been completed. Island events never reset like Mainland Events. Winning an event on Big Surf Island only contributes towards a player's Big Surf Island License. Single Player Marked Man In a Marked Man event the player has to speed through checkpoints and a finish whilst rivals in black Hunter Civilians attempt to stop the player by taking them down. The player's only goal is to survive from start to finish in order to win. There are 2 Marked Man events on Big Surf Island. Race Race events on Big Surf Island are multi-checkpoint events that the player must go through while competing against other rivals. The race events on Big Surf Island are the only events with laps. There are 4 races the Island. Road Rage Road Rage is where the player is given a target number of Takedowns to achieve within a time limit. Every rival the player takes down adds time to the clock. The event is won by meeting or exceeding this target within the given time limit. The player losses the event once their car is Totaled. There are 3 Road Rage events on the Island. Stunt Run Stunt Run is an event where players must score points by chaining together stunts to reach a certain target score. The player wins by reaching or exceeding the target score of the event. There are 3 Stunt Run events on Big Surf Island. Island Tour Island Tour' is a brand new timed event where the player is required to race from checkpoint to checkpoint across the island. Each checkpoint is scattered around the Island. These events differ from other events as they are the only events that place checkpoints along shortcuts, secret areas and alternative routes. The event's purpose is to show the player around the Island so they can discover some of the Island's many shortcuts and alternative routes. There are 2 Island Tour events on Big Surf Island. Burning Route There is only one Burning Route event on the Island for the Dust Storm. Burning Route is a timed event that requires the player to along a multi-checkpoint circuit. Winning this event unlocks the Carson Dust Storm SuperTurbo. Road Rules Big Surf Island adds another 12 roads to Paradise City. The additional 12 roads means that players can attempt to beat 12 new Time Road Rules and 12 Showtime Rules. The Island also adds an extra 12 Day Road Rules and an extra 12 Night Road Rules for Bikes. Freeburn Online Races Online Race events can not be played on Big Surf Island as the Race editor doesn't allow start points, checkpoints or finish lines to be placed on the Island. Island Challenges Big Surf Island also adds an extra 10 Island Challenges that can be completed with 2 to 8 players and focus specifically on the Island. Online Game Modes Online Road Rage, Online Stunt Run and Online Marked Man can all be played on the island but do not offer any Island specific goals for Road Rage events. The host can launch these events via the Easy Drive Menu. Online Cops and Robbers can be engaged on Big Surf Island and players can still access it during a game but doesn't feature Island objectives despite the island featuring a Police Station. Category:Events Category:Lists